Psychokenisis
''Psychokinesis'' A neutral kenisis is something that can be used for any purpose. Psychokinesis or "PK" for short is the ability to mentally affect the energy of an object, being potential or kinetic. Psychokinesis is the foundation of all psychic/Mental ability. If one possess psychokinesis then one can develop most every other ability. In theory if pyrokinesis is the ability to control ignition, and combustion and thermokinesis is the ability to control heat, then psychokinesis is the controlling of heat rather than rising it. therefore psychokinesis should be the very first ability one must learn to be a successful psion Theory behind psychokinesis The source of all psychic/Mental power is in the pineal gland or the third eye. The pineal gland is the control station for all the psi energy. For those who don't know what psi is, psi is a sublte energy that is stored in the brain/mind. Psi connects with other subtle energies so we may mentally control them. Once one is able to mentally connect with an outside source of energy then all that is required is visualization. Visualization informs the energy and tells it what to do. just like how we walk or speak. though we do not visualize consciously, a thought process is made along with the decision to walk. we think therefore do. that also applies for psychokinesis. Moves: Pencil roll *1. Meditate and relax for 5 minutes to a hour, although this is optional it will greatly help with your ability. *2. Get a small object like a toothpick, pencil, or feather. Later you can progess onto larger objects. *3. Place it infront of you. visualize it moving slightly. This way, as it helps: visualize a copy of your hand floating near the object you want to roll or shake(with/without the arm) and visualize it pushing the pencil as if you would. You can also visualize your energy merging with the object's energy then using that connection to move it. This teaches the psion how to simply connect with the pencil and change the potential to kinetic energy The Push-Pull Technique *Fold a sheet of paper in half and set it up where is standing *Visualize strings of energy connecting and grabbing the energy of the paper *Visualize the paper either falling down towards you or pushing away *(push) Concentrate on the papar pushing away from you like a magnet, visualize the string of energy forcefully pushing and as a sudden burst like an explosive reaction *(pull) Concentrate on the paper falling over, visualize the string sucking up the energy like a vacuum but not absorbing only sucking so it comes closer to you This technique teaches the psion the concept of repelling and pulling. kinda like a Jedi but not quite Psi wheel spin: *Make a psi wheel. don't know how? then look it up *First pick a direction. clockwise or counter clockwise then imagine the energy spinning in that direction *Once you visualized then focas your energy to the psi wheel and make it turn *Change the other direction. its alot hard than you think it is *And back the original direction This technique teachs the psion how to control energy in moving left or right instead of foward and backwards Soda can crumble: *Get an empty can of soda and set or a couple feet away from you *Place your hand near the can but not touching it *Connect with the can and instead of a string of energy make an entire hand *Move the energy hand to the soda can and grip it *Compress the energy hand This technique teaches the psion how to grab which will eventually lead to levitating Levitating objects: *Get a small object and make the energy hand *Grab it with the energy hand *Instead of compressing, raise the hand up and push like the push technique This technique teaches the user how to levitate objects. this combined with gyrokinesis makes it easier to levitate heavier objects.